Identification of a driving resistance of a motor vehicle is used, for example in connection with driver assistance devices such as speed control systems etc., to optimize these driver assistance systems for the motor vehicle, for example a controller of the drive train and an associated transmission.
An increased driving resistance of the motor vehicle is produced, for example, when driving up inclines on account of the downhill-slope force. A reduced driving resistance is produced, for example, when driving down slopes or when driving at a high altitude. In the latter case, said reduced driving resistance is caused by the associated lower atmospheric pressure, and therefore atmospheric density, since the aerodynamic resistance of the motor vehicle declines overall. At the same time, the engine usually also loses power when driving at a relatively high altitude since more force has to be expended in order to draw a fuel mixture into the respective cylinders of the engine.
DE 10 2004 023 580 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed taking into account the driving resistance for controlling a driving speed by determining a current driving resistance for determination purposes.
DE 10 2006 000 431, which is incorporated by reference, A1 has further disclosed a speed control method for motor vehicles which determines a driving resistance on the basis of stored values.
DE 10 2007 055 757, which is incorporated by reference, discloses adapting a driving resistance in a driving mode of the motor vehicle by means of correction values for a previously stored driving resistance.
Finally, EP 0 944 498 B1, which is incorporated by reference has disclosed a method for determining a driving resistance in which acceleration values from a reference model are compared with actually determined values.